


Non ti abbandoneró mai

by Hiddlesthug



Series: Non ti abbandoneró mai [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Sam Winchester, Light Angst, Protective Dean Winchester, Set in the Past, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: «È una fredda notte di fine novembre, e nella camera del motel in cui alloggiano Sam e Dean regna il silenzio.“Dean perché papà non è ancora tornato?” domanda il piccolo Sam.“Te l’ho detto Sammy: è fuori per lavoro.” risponde Dean.“Mi abbandonerai anche tu?” domanda all’improvviso Sam, gli occhi ancora lucidi.»





	Non ti abbandoneró mai

È una fredda notte di fine novembre, e nella camera del motel in cui alloggiano Sam e Dean regna il silenzio. 

Il respiro di Dean è regolare e tranquillo, segno che sta già dormendo al contrario di Sam, che si gira e rigira nel letto senza riuscire a prendere sonno.   
  
“Dean?” sussurra il bambino. “Dean perché papà non è ancora tornato?” domanda, sapendo di essere comunque ascoltato dal fratello maggiore.   
  
In qualunque momento della notte lui lo chiami, anche quando lui sta dormendo, Dean gli risponde sempre e subito.   
Non ha mai capito come faccia... Predice il futuro? Ha dei super poteri?  Una volta glielo ha chiesto, e lui gli ha scompigliato i capelli sorridendo.   
  
“Te l’ho detto Sammy: è fuori per lavoro.” risponde infatti Dean, con la voce impastata dal sonno e gli occhi chiusi.   
  
“E perché non ci ha portati con lui? Perché ci ha lasciati qui?” domanda ancora il bambino, fissando il fratello. “Non ci vuole bene vero?” sussurra con gli occhi lucidi e Dean, sentendo la voce tremolante del fratellino apre gli occhi sorpreso.   
  
“Cosa? Non devi neanche pensarlo, Sammy. Lo sai che ci vuole bene.” risponde Dean fissando il fratellino di appena sei anni, che inizia a piangere.   
  
“Ehi ehi non piangere.” sussurra, alzandosi e raggiungendolo. “Perche stai piangendo Sammy?” gli domanda, tirandoselo contro e abbracciandolo.   
  
“Perché so che papà ci vuole abbandonare.” risponde Sam, stringendosi contro il fratello maggiore. “Papà.. papà va via per settimane intere, lasciandoci da soli.. Dice che è per lavoro, ma non può essere vero che lavora così tanto!” singhiozza Sam.   
  
“Sammy, papà non ci vuole abbandonare. Sta via per così tanto tempo per lavoro, te l’ha già spiegato. Non ci porta con lui perché sennò ci annoieremmo a morte!” lo rassicura Dean, accarezzandogli la schiena cercando di tranquillizzarlo.   
  
“Mi abbandonerai anche tu?” domanda all’improvviso Sam, fissandolo con gli occhi rossi e gonfi per il pianto.   
  
“Cosa?! Io non ti abbandonerò mai Sammy!” esclama Dean.   
  
“Me lo prometti?” sussurra il bambino, tirando su col naso.  
  
“Te lo prometto.” afferma Dean. “Non permetterò a niente e nessuno di dividerci. Mai.” continua, accarezzandogli le guance ancora bagnate per il pianto.  
  
Sam fissa attentamente il fratello maggiore: Dean c’è sempre stato per lui, si è sempre preso cura di lui e non gli ha mai fatto mancare nulla. Decide quindi di fidarsi, e lo abbraccia forte.  
“Neanche io.” sussurra, facendo sorridere il più grande che lo stringe a sé.   
  
  
Rimangono così, stretti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, fino a quando il respiro di Sam si fa più regolare e Dean capisce che il fratello si è addormentato.  
  
Facendo molta attenzione scioglie l’abbraccio e alza le coperte per tornare nel proprio letto, ma viene bloccato da Sam che gli stringe il polso.  
“Dean.. Resti con me?” domanda con la voce impastata dal sonno, e Dean non potrebbe mai dire di no al suo fratellino.. soprattutto se gli chiede qualcosa con quella vocina dolce e tenera.  
  
“Sempre.” sussurra Dean, abbassando le coperte e caricandoglisi accanto.  
  
“Ti voglio bene.” sussurra Sam con la testa appoggiata sul petto del fratello, che lo stringe a sé.   
  
‘Nessuno ci potrà mai separare Sammy, nessuno. Non permetterò a niente e nessuno di separarci.’ pensa Dean, poco prima di addormentarsi.

 


End file.
